You've Always Wanted One
by JacquiDee
Summary: Because she's always wanted a secret admirer.


**A/N: I'm back guys! Oh, how I've missed my Criminal Minds fans. A cute, albeit short little one-shot to get everyone in the holiday spirit. Hope you guys like it! Happy Reading!**

* * *

She sighed as she chose her usual seat next to Spencer on the jet. It was a particularly grueling case and, as she looked around, she noticed that everyone had their coping mechanisms working. Blake was reading one of her romance novels (don't tell), Hotch and Rossi were in some sort of discussion over more case files (though how they found the energy, she didn't know), Morgan was in a corner with his headphones on, and she was settling in next to Reid. She fiddled with her hands before letting out a breath and looking out the window. The gentle touch on her wrist didn't come as a surprise.

"Hit close to home?" he murmured, pulling her attention from the clouds. She bit her lip and nodded. Any case with children had always hit them hard. "Want to talk about it?" Not for the first time in the past few months, JJ let her eyes wander over Spence's features. She had mastered the skill of pretending to day dream (whether that was a good or a bad thing, she couldn't tell you), and stared freely at the youngest member of the team. His short brown hair was just long enough to muss whenever she walked past him, and his high cheekbones and deep brown eyes had a way of making her lose focus. Not that she crushed on him or anything. Please. She jerked herself out of dream-land, taking notice of the concerned look on her _best friend's_ face.

"I just wish they'd at least take the holidays off, you know? Christmas is for family and presents and love. Not investigating the murders of little kids," she sighed wearily. She loved her job, don't get her wrong, but sometimes the burden was a little too heavy to bear, especially around the holidays. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into her palm and she found herself involuntarily leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"When I was little, my Christmas wish, every year, was to make a snowman," he murmured offhandedly. He was changing the subject and for that she was grateful. She chuckled softly, wishing she could give him the childhood she'd had. Except for the loss of her sister, her childhood memories were happy. A luxury she knew he didn't share.

"Seriously? How could you have never built a snowman?" she asked, realizing he was serious. He looked over at her, a smile tugging at his lips, just barely lighting his tired eyes. Something very warm danced behind her navel.

"I grew up in Vegas. The weather was not very conductive for snow," he chuckled, leaning his cheek into her soft hair. He'd gotten better at not inserting statistics into every sentence. She was very aware that, if viewed from the outside, they'd look like a couple what with her head on his shoulder, his cheek in her hair, and their hands intertwined, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She laughed softly.

"I forget not everyone grew up in Pennsylvania. It snowed plenty there."

"What was your Christmas wish?" he asked quietly, resituating his arm around her shoulders. She let out a small hum of approval.

"Oh, you know, typical teenage girl wish. I always used to wish for a present from a secret admirer. It's silly, I know," she confessed, wiggling away. To her delight (and no, she still didn't know what to make of it), he tightened his grip around her shoulders and laughed softly.

"It's not silly." She let out a little sigh and snuggled closer into his embrace. Before she could answer, she felt the downward shift of the plane and Hotch was addressing everyone.

"Alright guys, take the rest of the week off. Spend time at home this Christmas," he ordered roughly. Anyone could see that he wanted to get home to see Jack. Morgan slipped off his headphones and let out a dejected little sigh – it was one of is tells. Blake closed her book and Rossi stood to stretch. Reid pulled his arm away from her shoulder and she found herself missing its warmth. He slid out of the booth, offering his hand to her. As she grabbed it, she felt little tingles run up and down her arm, then chided herself for her teenage-girl like reaction to her _best friend_.

When she walked into the office the following Monday, something was slightly out of place. Her desk was cleaner than usual and there was a small, wrapped box sitting neatly in the middle of all of her papers. She smiled and dropped her bag and coat and delicately picked up the little box. She chuckled to herself as she unwrapped it and her breath caught slightly as she opened her present. A silver, diamond studded heart surrounding the word "Love" rested on a delicate silver chain.

"Hey, that's pretty. Need help putting it on?" whispered a familiar voice in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Strong, slender hands gently unfolded the necklace and slipped it around her neck. She flushed as goosebumps rose on her skin where his fingers brushed.

"Thanks," she murmured, her blue eyes twinkling as she turned. He smiled his million-watt smile that turned her knees to jello and moved to his desk where Morgan and Blake were hovering. She frowned as she went through the paper, trying to find the "To, From" card. She noticed a creamy covered envelope that had fallen to the floor and bent to retrieve it. Her name was written on the front in beautiful flowing script. She ran her thumb under the flap and pulled out a piece of paper. She ran her eyes over the words and they filled with tears. She raised her eyes and, from across the room, deep chocolate-y orbs met hers. She strode over and, much to his surprise and Morgan and Blake's amusement, pressed her lips to his.

_Because you've always wanted one._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Review please!**


End file.
